


On-Air Pleasure

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [26]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Cock Rings, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, vibrating cock rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil should know better than to trust Carlos and Earl with a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On-Air Pleasure

Earl cocked an eyebrow as he watched Carlos holding the remote in the palm of his hand. The pair sat at the kitchen table, the radio set between them and on, playing Cecil’s radio show. They were not however listening to a word that the radio host was saying, focusing more on the remote Carlos was holding, smiling to himself as he idly made a few adjustments here and there.

“Do you think it’ll work from this far away?” Earl asked.

“Trust me,” Carlos assured him flashing him a toothy grin as he set the remote down on the table. “Usually the remote’s frequency is only supposed to work at a distance of a mile at most away from the ring but I found a way to modify it using some of those parts from the non-existent clocks and…”

“And this will work even though Cecil’s at work?” Earl asked, cocking an eyebrow at the other.

“Precisely!”

Mismatched eyes brightened up in wicked delight at this explanation and Earl rubbed the palms of his hands together. “When do we..?”

“Soon,” Carlos assured him, holding up a hand to ask the other for some patience. “I just want to wait until there’s a really funny moment!”

“Cecil’s going to be furious at us,” Earl cooed.

“He agreed to wear it,” the scientist reminded him with a knowing wink.

Earl considered this, nodding his head slowly as he said, “I suppose that’s true enough and he never told us when  _not_ to use it so…”

“Precisely.”

Earl looked at the remote again, considering the simple little button that only needed to be pushed once to activate the cock ring Cecil had agreed to put on before leaving for work. “It is nice to think we can give him pleasure with just a push of a button from home,” he hummed.

“Besides, you know he’ll be smart enough to make sure he doesn’t ruin his pants or anything,” Carlos added, “so there’s no need to worry about making him finish a show with cum in his underwear or anything.”

“He didn’t put underwear on this morning actually.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, he didn’t want the ring to get caught in the hem of his underwear or anything,” Earl snickered with a shrug of his shoulders. “You know… Cecil logic.”

Carlos sighed and sat back in his chair with a nod of his head, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah…Cecil logic,” he laughed, shaking his head.

“You want to push the button soon?” Earl asked.

“Oh most assuredly,” Carlos snickered, placing one finger on the button, looking at the radio as he waited for the right moment.

“Listeners, the City Council would like me to remind you that this coming Friday is official ‘Climb Onto Your Roof And Shriek Into The Void All Of Your Hopes And Fears’ day! If you do not currently own a ladder then the Sheriff’s Secret Police will come around and provide one to you at the price of one baby tooth or a dollop of sour cream. When asked why they would accept a dollop of sour cream a representative said that theEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!”

Earl burst into laughter at the sound of Cecil’s startled cry, followed by the muffled groans of the radio host’s barely held together pleasure. He could just imagine Cecil sitting in his chair, one hand clamped firmly over his mouth and the other cupping his now vibrating crotch. The ring he had been fitted with vibrating steadily at the base of his cock, forcing him into hardness from the relentless pleasure.

“Gods…I…uh…I apologize, listeners! I just…ahhhh! Um…I think ah! Now would be a um…good time for the…THE WEATHER!”

Carlos and Earl couldn’t help but giggle like naughty schoolchildren as the Weather began. Carlos counted down to ten before he he finally pressed the button again to turn it off. “You think he ran into the bathroom to jerk off?”

“Absolutely,” Earl said with a nod of his head. “I’m surprised he’s not blowing up our phones right now to be honest, demanding to know what we were thinking!”

“Hmm…yeah I wonder about that,” Carlos agreed, frowning a little to himself.

They perked up as the Weather wore down, looking to the radio for some kind of answer.

“Listeners, I apologize for my…sudden disappearance,” Cecil said, his voice even and a little cheery. “I had a incident that needed to be taken care of but rest assured, your friendly Voice is perfectly fine and healthy and back to continue speaking to you through the wonders of radio.

“If I may however, I need to get a little personal and send a very special message to two very _naughty_  pets of mine…” Carlos and Earl looked at each other, eyebrows raised questioningly before Cecil continued, his voice much deeper than before, slipping so easily into his Dom voice. “Get in the cage.  _Now_.”

“I’m going to tell him it was you who pushed the button,” Earl teased as he stood up, removing his shirt first before working on his pants.

Carlos snorted, throwing his boxers at the other’s head as he shot back, “well I’m going to tell him that you egged me on!”

“I don’t care who did what. Get in the cage and wait for me,” Cecil’s voice suddenly said through the radio and the two froze, eyes widen in surprise. “Now…as I was saying…”


End file.
